


Philia

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Harry doesn't want a relationship, Platonic Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Tags Are Hard, aroace harry, i kind of lowkey relate?, i really love asexual harry, seriously, wrote this for a forum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: It was only after Harry defeated Voldemort that he realized he didn't want to be in a relationship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Philia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I joined a forum on FF and there was a prompt about never wanting to be in a relationship. So I thought of this. Honestly, I really like the idea of asexual Harry much more than I should :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt is at the end.

“Hey,” he said casually one day, “I don’t think I want to be in a relationship.”

The realization that he didn’t want to be in a romantic or sexual relationship was a slow one. It took him about a year to realize his sexuality but as he looked back over the years; he knew the signs were there.

The first sign was seeing no one except Cho and Ginny in a romantic light. If he really thought about it, the pressure to get into a relationship was really what pushed him to get together with them. He had seen people crushing on each other, like Ron and Hermione, and it made him think if he was attracted to someone.

He remembered how startled he was when he realized that he didn’t like anyone that way. He denied it and once he saw Cho, who was an attractive girl, he tried to convince himself that he liked her in that fashion. It was only after they kissed when he realized that it wasn’t true.

He had felt disappointed in himself for both leading Cho on and himself too. Harry didn’t know about sexualities at that point so he did not understand that his feelings were normal. He felt scared and constantly doubted himself.

Maybe that was why he moved on to Ginny.

Ginny was someone he could easily fall for. They had become friends at that point and everything seemed to lead to them getting together. When Ginny kissed him after that Quidditch match, he thought this was right.

Ginny had many qualities that made him love her. She was fierce, confident, and strong. She was also kind and beautiful. However, he was  _ in love _ with her. He just loved her like a sister. When he broke up with her after Dumbledore died, he knew that they wouldn’t get back together.

After the war, Harry tried to date people. He had dates with both men and women and none of them seemed to click. Frustrated, he visited a library, which would no doubt make Hermione proud. It was there he met someone like him.

“Hey, what are you looking for?” he heard a female voice ask from behind him.

Turning around, he came face to face with a woman in her late 20s. She was an average woman with dark brown hair and matching eyes. She looked like someone Aunt Petunia would gossip with, even if she was on the young side.

“Um,” he started awkwardly, “I’m looking up stuff about romance. Like, if you’re not attracted to someone like that.”

The woman’s face lit up.

“I know just what you need!” she declared before dragging him into a different section with rainbow colors.

She searched the rainbow shelf for a moment before grabbing a book and handing it to him.  _ Sexualities: How to Know You’re Asexual or Aromantic _ was what the title read.

“Asexuality means you’re not interested in anyone in a sexual manner. This will explain everything to you.”

With that, Harry now had a word to describe what he felt. Aroace: aromantic asexual. Once he read those words, he knew that was what he was. It fit.

The hardest part was now coming out to his friends and family. After months of debating, he decided to just come out randomly when he had the chance. It was at a Weasley family dinner when he said those words.

“Hey, I don’t think I want to be in a relationship.”

There was a slight pause before Mrs. Weasley said, “Okay dear.”

And that was that. Harry didn’t feel much shock, and while it took some more explaining, everyone just accepted it. Ginny had no hard feelings and was already in a relationship when he came out.

A few years later, Harry decided he wanted children, so he got a surrogate. He ended up with two children, Charles Sirius Potter and Martha Lily Potter.

And eleven years later, as he watched his children along with Hermione and Ron’s children board the Hogwarts Express, he knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts - Medieval and Renaissance Studies - Task #6 - Write about never wanting to be in a relationship or have any kind of intimacy.


End file.
